jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia Ramos
Sofia Ramos (codename Babylon) is a vigilante that operates mostly on the East Coast. Along with her parents, she was kidnapped & tested on to become part of a metahuman army. After both of her parents' death, Sofia became a seasoned fighter. Background 2004 - 2008 Born Sofia Martin, she is the daughter of Gabriel Martin & Rocio Ramos. Her parents got married when she was four years old & shortly after that, they were all three kidnapped. They were abducted by a group of corrupt billionaires, who wanted to do testing for metahumans. Both Sofia & her parents were experimented on as the billionaires wanted their own team of metahumans to do their nefarious & illegal biddings. 2008 - 2018 This metahuman project, known as the "Ark Program," was eventually shut down by none other than Batman when Sofia was twelve. The only reason he became aware of it was because the Ark Program had abducted a family from Gotham. After burning the facility to the ground, all of the captives were freed with Batman placing Sofia & her parents in New York City. Unfortunately, most of the captives would die within the first year following their escape. Sofia's mother would be one of the casualties, leaving Gabriel to raise Sofia on his own. Taking her father's last name, Sofia & Gabriel lived a normal life in the Big Apple. He did his best to help her forget about her dark childhood by spending all of his free time with her & getting her involved in various activities like gymnastics, boxing, dancing & martial arts. After years of relatively normal & happy life, Sofia & her father would be ambushed in traffic jam by a mysterious man. The assassin would kill her father, slitting his throat as Sofia watched in the passenger seat. He then tried to do the same with her but realized that he couldn't kill her in the same manner. In his frustration, he pulled her out of the car & threw her off the overpass. Thanks to her metahuman powers, Sofia survived the fall & used this time to escape. She immediately ran home to gather some things before trying to leave town but was intercepted at the train station by Batman. Remembering the man as the one who saved her & her family, she followed him back to Gotham. On their way there, he revealed that the man who killed her father was an enforcer of Ra's al Ghul, an immortal terrorist who wanted Sofia to join his organization. 2018 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Regenerative Healing: After being experimented on by the Ark Program Sofia gained a regenerative healing factor. * Pain Empowerment: Sofia's strength is tied to pain so the more pain she endures, the stronger she is. Weaknesses * Power Limitation: While her abilities grant her a high degree of survivability, they do have their limits & she can still die. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Batman chose New York City because it was a busy place with a large population & it was still close enough for him to check in on Sofia. Notes Category:Characters Category:Metahumans